


The Snowdon Bird

by linady52



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: An imaginary take on Lord Snowdon and an affair he could have in the mid 1960s. Set during season 3, so imagine Ben Daniels as him.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She was not sure if this is fate, but it already felt like one. She was asked to join her friend at a photoshoot. Her friend, who is also her flat mate… works as a fashion model. Always gorgeous with blonde hair and giant green eyes. Long legs for days. Not like herself. A bit shorter but lean and no curves with dark hair and matching eyes.

“It will be fun,” her friend said to her over breakfast. “You need to meet other people. Not the people from the office though. They are a bore…” She stared at her. Her friend may have a glamorous career, but it does not mean that hers is much less.

“Since they do typing and filing for a living… it does not mean they are…” Her friend interrupted her, “Darling… they are a bore. You are too nice to not say anything mean about them.”

After being persuaded to take the day off from work, she has to join her friend at the photoshoot. At a warehouse in East London, they were greeted by the photographer’s assistant. Being kind, shaking both their hands. 

“You can change your clothes in the bathroom.” The friend had a certain question, “Will Tony be here soon?”

She turns to her friend, wondering how she knows his first name. But of course, they were in the same world. The photographer’s assistant made a slight glance, “He is running a little late… but it won’t be long.”

Having to keep her friend company, she made a few glances at the opened space while the friend changed into her first outfit. “What… Tony looks like?”

“Gorgeous.” She turns to her friend, who needed help putting up her dress. “That is not an answer.” She fixes the collar of her friend’s dress, “Well… he is a bit older than us. But gorgeous. Which is the right answer.”

When she is done, she notices a male shadow figure. Moving against the wall. Heading to the photo studio. She can hear his voice, “Sorry about this. My wife wanted to see me. It took longer than it should have been…”

After the photographer’s assistant spoke to him, she heard his voice. A bit demanding this time. “Where are they then?” “She bought a friend with her…” “... I simply asked her not to…. But her friend can stay here for the time being…” 

She does not think that Tony would be interested in her. He wanted to start working on the photoshoot. She stayed behind with the photographer’s assistant, finding interest in the way Tony shot…

He does not take a lot of shots, choosing one particular at the right moment. Even though her friend was doing different poses. After some time, Tony turns to his assistant. “Can you make us cups of tea?” He made a certain glance at her. A kind one. “She may join you.”

She helped the assistant make the tea. The assistant boiled the water. After that, he puts a few spoonfuls of loose tea into the pot. Waiting for it to brew. He tried to make conversation, “How long have you been friends with her?”

“Since we started at the agency. I work at the office, she is a client.” Then, the assistant was thinking of a response. “That is good…. Tony likes a hard worker…”

Then, she was wondering if she was making a good impression on him after all. Even though it was not intended. She whispered into the assistant’s ear, “Please tell Lord Snowdon I am not interested…” He listened to her response, before giving her a simple answer. “It depends on what Lord Snowdon thinks.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the photoshoot, she thought Lord Snowdon had forgotten about her. Well, he smiled at her when she gave him a cup of tea herself. And she laughed at one of his jokes. She couldn’t think of anything less.

Until he called the office. He called the front desk, which was then connected to her desk. He sounds a bit casual over the phone, “Hi… it’s Lord Snowdon… Tony… from the photoshoot.”

Hearing his voice, she becomes surprised. He actually remembers who she is. She has to remain professional. “Good morning, my Lord.” There is a chuckle from the caller, “Oh good. I thought I asked for the wrong office girl.” 

Realizing that a smile is appearing on her face, she responded back to him. “You didn’t, my Lord.” “Please call me Tony.” She could imagine that smile of his. “Yes… my Lord.”

He called to ask her to join him at the nearby park during her lunch break. “Please consider. I would like to see you then.” 

Near the lunch break, she checks over her work outfit. She just hopes her swing coat made it more fashionable. She needs to make a good impression for herself and the man in question.

One of the office girls notices her leaving. “You never go out for lunch. You always take your lunch in the canteen.” She grabbed the handle of her black purse, “I think I needed the fresh air.” 

The office girl made a comment, “Yes… Make sure you come back in time.”

Ten minutes later, she spotted Tony sitting on a park bench. In the sunlight, he is indeed gorgeous. Slightly coiffed reddish blond hair, wearing a stylish jacket with a mock neck shirt underneath it. A nice pair of denim jeans and black Chelsea boots. A perfect image of a man out and about.

There isn’t a reason why she couldn’t stay away from this moment. They made eye contact with each other, he gestured to her to sit down next to him. “Haven’t you gotten something to eat?”

She shook her head, “Not at all.” Tony was trying to figure out what to do. He made a glance down at the lunch he bought with him. “If you aren’t that hungry, you can have some of my chips.” 

He actually wanted her to have some chips. She pulls off her right glove, so she can reach over for one of them. Tony watches her eating one of them in a graceful manner. A slight chuckle came out of his mouth, “It is okay. They won’t bite you back.”

For the second chip, she immediately shoves it into her mouth. Which surprised Tony. His blue eyes widened. He figured out that she is not from a posh background, but it does not turn him off. Not a bit. He also took one of the remaining chips, and did the same. This time, she stared at him. He shrugged one of his shoulders, “You did it first.”

For the next fifteen minutes, they finished the lunch of fish and chips while taking in the view. She watches Tony taking a shot of a pigeon taking a shite on the gravel. “I won’t put it on display.”

When they realize that she will be late getting back to work, Tony makes a suggestion. “I can drive you back to work.” But she then realized that he wanted to drive her back on a motorbike. Parked at the sidewalk near the gate. 

“My Lord, I cannot accept your offer.” But Tony already puts his camera away, reaching over for the helmets. “I can get you there in five. You might have walked ten minutes to get here.” 

She walks closer to the motorbike, “I never been on a bike!” But then, she realized that Tony might be right. If she walks back, she will definitely be late for work. 

Tony gave her one of the helmets. She put it on, and sat down behind him on the bike. He turns on the engine, moving away from the sidewalk and into the street. Even though it will be a short ride, she presses her body against his back. Putting her arms around his waist. Holding him steady.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, did Tony drop you off at lunch?” She then looks up to her friend, who was taking a bite of her salad. She might have thought everyone at the building saw them. Since he dropped her off at the front entrance.

Her friend spoke more of the event, “Another model there saw you from the third floor. You waved goodbye at him before he drove off…”

She soon felt herself becoming pink. “He was being kind. He didn’t want me to become tardy.” They continue on with their dinner. Salad and roasted chicken. 

“He is married, you know... To Princess…” She interrupted her, “I know.” “He was on that tour in the States last year… They seem like a happy couple.”

But they both knew it wasn’t entirely true. They remember how he addressed his wife. Barely used her name. 

“Every couple has rough patches.” The friend seems to agree, at least. “But he got a bit of a reputation. Around the ladies. And some men.”

She places her fork and knife down onto the plate. “Wasn’t sure why he is interested in you. You are barely his type…”

Since her friend got an outing to attend late at night, she got the rest of the night to herself. She got enough time to look through his work. They kept copies of various magazines from the past few years. Vogue, The Daily Telegraph among others.

She looked through them. She is clearly not his type. The models are glamorous, she felt like she was about to become ill at the sight of them. But she remembers what Tony did today. 

Yes, he took a photo of a pigeon on the gravel. But he finds something humane and real about it. Like it is part of that pigeon’s daily routine. The thought of that moment made her want to see what Tony saw. 

Then, she fell asleep on her bed. Surrounded by the opened pages of the magazines. The moment she woke up, there was a piece of paper on her other pillow. With a phone number and a note in her friend’s handwriting. “Tony’s office number.” 

She could try to call his office number later that day. If he ever picks up, as a thank you for the outing. Near the end of her lunch break, she went back to her desk. She felt her hand trembling as she reached for the phone handle. She dials the number as precise as she could. 

He answered the call, “Margaret... this isn’t the time.” Before he could hang up, she spoke out. “My Lord…” He then recognized what she greeted him by, “Oh it is you! How did you get my number?”

She explained it to him, “Your assistant and my model friend went on a date.” This made Tony chuckle, “Well… they got something out of it.” 

They needed to keep the conversation to a minimum, “I wanted to say… thank you for the ride yesterday…” His voice felt sweet, “It is no problem. Whenever I am in the area… maybe we can spend your lunch break together….” “And make sure we can get back in time,” she added. 

She wonders if Tony is smiling at the thought of it, “Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

She hasn't heard from or seen Tony for nearly two weeks now. She tried to let it go, maybe it is a once in a lifetime chance to meet someone like him…

Until she saw him at the park again. Tony looks at her for a few moments as she walks up to him. She barely showed any emotion on her face, but she felt deeply emotionally upset…

“I was waiting for you to call me or ask to see me.” Tony was still sitting down on the bench, crossing his legs like he does not have a care in the world. “I was busy these past two weeks.” 

He notices that she crossed her arms across her chest. “I saw you on the bus once.” Then, Tony kept a steady glance. “Who did you see me with?” 

“A little boy. Maybe five or six years old.” Tony told her the truth, “That is my son.” Unsure that what she is hoping for is not true, “The bus was passing by. You and him were on the stairs. You were running your fingers through his hair…”

Then, Tony looked down at his feet. “I was trying to get him out of there. His nanny was getting on my last nerves. Telling me that I could put my own children in harm’s way…” 

Before he could explain more, she felt that she was becoming a bit selfish. For Tony, it was his wife and children first. Or maybe it was his work first and his family second? She might be further down on his list of needs.

She finally sat down next to him on the bench. Her knees are pointed at his direction, “I already saw you twice. And I am being very selfish…”

But he interrupted her, “Please don’t say that. I shouldn’t have led you on. I am the one being selfish…”

She felt the slight touch of his hand. On top of her knees. She looks up to find Tony. A sincere glance within his blue eyes, “It isn’t your fault.” 

Thinking that she got other things to do, Tony needed to make things right for her. “I still need another set of eyes for my negatives from the photoshoot.” A slight smile appears on his face, “Since you were there…”

She felt like she couldn’t keep it in any longer. She made a short but significant phone call to her friend. Her friend sounds… a bit surprised, “Tony asked you on a date?” 

Her eyebrows felt a bit raised, she wonders if anyone walking by her office notices them. “It is not a date. For instance, he is married.” 

“Yes, I know that. The world knows that. But the man is Tony Armstrong-Jones. Tony Snowdon. Whatever he goes by these days… What are the chances he ended up asking you out...” 

She has now realized that she is one of the few lucky ones. “He gave me the bus route to his place…” “It is close enough to being a palace.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tony asked her to meet him at the backside of Kensington Palace, which leads to his office. Possibly so to not being seen by his wife, the rest of the royal family, and the staff. Making it seen like it is a business meeting, which is of sorts. 

She dressed nicely but casual as she could. Tony was dressed the same as she saw him there. His blue eyes shining at her as he shook her hand, “Glad you came.”

She follows him to the office which is on the ground floor. Once they are inside, Tony turns to her. “Do you like a cup of tea or something?” She asked him for one with milk and sugar. She grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit while Tony made two cups of tea.

“This is exactly what I thought your office looks like.” Tony chuckled to himself, “It isn’t much.” She shook her head, “It is really nice.” But Tony joked to disagree, “Well... You had to say that.”

Tony gave her a cup of tea with milk and sugar. He also grabbed a banana and started to peel it. “Look at the pile on the table. I marked some photos in red for you to look at.” 

She did what she was told to do. On the table was a pile containing a selection of photos. Some are marked with a red circle. 

He was basically asking for her approval. She does not know what to do. How can she know what makes a good photo or not?

She can feel Tony peeking over her shoulder, “She is well, photogenic but was not the best in posing.”

This made her feel more comfortable, which made Tony grin at her as she turned around. He remains so, “What do you think?”

He was fishing for a compliment. She chose the ones in which the model looks like herself but still looks like it belongs in a magazine. 

He asked her to join him in the darkroom, so she can see how they are being developed. The darkroom, which is at the further end of the hallway. Far away from everywhere else in a distance…

The darkroom was lit in the red light, on the smaller side. Feeling at times, intimate. Tony showed her how to transport the negative onto a page of photo paper. “You have to be precise about this.”

“And with a steady hand.” The moment he heard that, Tony almost dropped the paper into the pan of water. He had to make a joke about it, “Do not follow my example.”

He let her set the fourth photo, helping to guide her from behind. He rarely does this, maybe Margaret when they started seeing each other… He gently reaches over to her hand when he hears, “Darling are you still here?”

He was still behind her, in a mutter. “I need to soundproof this place.” Margaret’s voice still lingers in the background, “I know you are still here, Tony.” Realizing that he couldn’t get out of this mess, he told her that he will be back in a few minutes.

Since the darkroom and the office are separated from each other, she couldn’t hear much of their conversation. Except the tone was angry, nearly threatening. After what was seen as enough time, she went back to the office. To find Tony sweeping something into a dustpan. 

She notices that Margaret might have thrown something of Tony’s onto the floor. Causing much of a scene. 

She looks up to Tony, who is being quiet and a bit frustrating about this. She wonders if he needed some space. “I am leaving, my Lord.” Tony was thinking about what to do next, “Make sure to call my office number if you want to… see what I am doing.”

As she left herself out, she turned around to Tony still standing in his place. In pain, caused by his limp from many years ago. It was clear that he is in a deeply troubling marriage, and she is the distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

She only told her friend about what she saw at Tony’s office. “Maybe you should give him some space.” But knowing that she likes Tony as a person, “But when the time is right… you should give him a call.”

She tried to not call Tony for nearly a week. Afraid that Margaret would be there, guarding the phone for whoever is asking for him. 

She didn’t expect to see Tony at all either. Until her boss asked her to join her in the office. She knocked on the door, her boss told her to come in. But the moment she opened the door, there was Tony. Sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Suddenly feeling the butterflies inside herself, she nearly thought this was it. She is going to get fired for spending more time than necessary with a leading photographer. 

She bowed to Tony, “Hello my Lord.” Even he tried his hardest to not show a knowing grin, “The same to you too.”

Seeing that from him, she turns to her boss. “Is there a problem?” Her boss was wondering what she was thinking, but she stepped it aside. “There are no problems. Lord Snowdon wanted to tell me how helpful you were with the photoshoot.”

On the desk were the photos. Straight out from the darkroom. Tony let out another compliment, “If it was not for her, I wouldn’t be able to present this.”

When it was time to head back to her desk, Tony asked her a question. “May I join you?” She nodded her head after much hesitation, “You may.” 

But she notices it when Tony takes her hand and leads her to the backstairs instead... Being there with the two of them alone, “You may know that I am a married man.” She looks straight at him, “From the start.”

“But what we have together… None of that cannot come out at all. My wife might have suspected that I had some bird down in the office. But she does not know it was you. If she knows…”

Tony didn’t want to think about what would happen to this young lady if she does. But he wonders if she would handle it. Connected to him in a secure way.

“We… will be out of the country in the next three weeks. Engagements that are already in place.” She tried to keep a steady hand on the conversation, “Will you still take photos?” 

Tony couldn’t help but grin at her, “When I can.” But he took one step further by putting her face closer to him. By placing two of his fingers under her chin. Like he is about to kiss her on the lips. “Will you still be here when I come back?”


	7. Chapter 7

Tony’s assistant is still working at the office, taking in phone calls and answering letters for his boss. Sometimes, Tony called in once a day when he can for any updates.

He invited her and the friend over for drinks at the photo studio. She was curious, “Do Lord Snowdon allow you to invite people here?”

He pours the two guests wine into their cups, “He does invite people here. If they do not fit Maragret’s requirements.”

They both look at him, “They are from different worlds.” The assistant agreed, “If they were loaded with money or charmed her or both, they would get invited to Kensington. If they were the opposite… Tony would have to find another way.”

The friend took a sip of her wine, “Neither of us are loaded.” She let out a comment, “She already hates me.” 

The assistant nodded his head, “I heard… She can be a handful…” “He was sweet,” she added to the conversation. Now, the friend and the assistant can figure out that she took a liking to Lord Snowdon. “He is,” the assistant responded back. Telling her that is true.

Between the cheese platter and glasses of wine, they are having a little party with the three of them. She watches her friend and the assistant waltzing around the loft. Wondering if Tony can be able to do the same with her.

A few minutes later, the landline phone was ringing. The assistant turns off the record player, so he can answer it. Since the landline was nearby, they would be able to hear the phone conversation.

“Good afternoon, Tony.” Since the boss is only several time zones behind. “Still waiting to hear from Vogue… You want to talk to her?”

It was not for the editor at Vogue, it was for her. Especially from the tone of his voice. “Tony wants to talk to you…”

She went over to receive the call. She could still imagine Tony smiling to himself at the other end of the line. “Hi… How is it going over there?”

“Your assistant and my friend look like they are about to snog.” This made Tony laugh. At a minimum range of loudness. In case that Margaret is a couple feet away. 

“You enjoy being a third wheel?” She slightly shook her head, “It does not bother me.” Without context, Tony spoke back. “I was the same…”

But Tony called, just to ask her a question. His voice is now an intimate whisper, “Hey… If you got the time... And when I come back… do you mind having dinner with me?”


	8. Chapter 8

The friend lent her a navy blue mini dress. Something she barely considered, but it grew attention for Tony. “I never seen your skirt being that short before.” They met at his photo studio around eight in the evening. Tony picked her up from her flat all the way from Kensington Palace.

There was a bit of a romantic vibe in the loft. A few candles set out. A table for two covered with a cloth and a dining set for two. Since there wasn't an actual kitchen, Tony made a makeshift one with what he had. Including a bunsen burner. 

She sat down on a chair which Tony pulled out for her, “It reminds me of a restaurant where the waiter cooks food by the table.”

Tony wanted to know as he poured her a glass of wine, “Ever been to one?” She shook her head, “Never.” That moment, Tony sat down on a chair across from her. “They are nice.”

During the dinner, she felt the attraction grew more and more. The way Tony looks in the candlelight. The way he rolls up the shirtsleeves, showing off his forearms. His big blue eyes shine at the sight of her, that hint of a grin when she makes a comment…

But he sensed something a bit off from her. As he bought out the dessert, she didn’t make a refill of the wine.

He was concerned, “If you want to stop now… I completely understand.” But she is in the midst of the attraction. “It wasn’t that…”

“You were looking at me all throughout the dinner. Even when you look away for a bit.” He was able to read people, he knew about the attraction. It was growing increasingly. 

Since he couldn’t stand still for much longer, Tony placed the bowl of ice cream on each side. Instructing her to take a bite before they melt down.

She took a scoop with her spoon before placing it down, “I didn’t know what to say. I actually have never been on a date like this…”

Tony sat down on his chair across from her. “Someone you are very attracted to.” She nodded, “Yes… Tony…”

Being the first time she spoke his name, there is no going back to what they have before. But there could be a chance it will disappear. Tony needed to make sure that it stays there.

“I don’t mind the ice cream…” He got out of the chair, so he can take her hand. She got herself up from her chair. Taking Tony her hand. Letting him kiss it tenderly. 

He then led her to the bed on the upper level. He helped her unzip the dress. It fell down to the floor. He started to kiss her back. She felt each kiss, fulfilling her soul with desire.

Moments later, “Get on the bed.” She got on the bed. Tony was then on top of her. His head reaches her stomach. Remaining tender, he started to kiss the soft skin. She almost felt herself slipping away into bliss.

When it was her turn to kiss him, she started to unbutton Tony’s dress shirt. It felt like a surprise. One that kept Tony laughing, “You got freckles on your chest. Never seen that before.”


	9. Chapter 9

She got called into her boss’ office. The moment she walked in, the boss made one long glance at her head. “You have a hair appointment at three today.”

She was a bit confused, “For one of the models?” The boss thought she didn’t hear her. “No, it is for you. Vidal Sassoon. You know the address.”

She waited until two fifteen to leave for the hair salon. She didn’t feel she needed to change her image. But some people could have thought she needed one.

Her hair right now is dark and long, but it is a bit lifeless. Mostly because she didn’t do much to it. A wash with shampoo and conditioner before brushing it every morning, a bit of cream to smooth it out.

The receptionist at the hair salon says that there is an appointment under her name at three in the afternoon. She was asked to be in the waiting room until one of the employees came for her.

Five minutes later, a young woman came out to start shampooing her hair. There, she couldn’t believe it. It was the nicest thing that has ever happened to her. The young woman was sweet to her, spoken with kindness. “You look like you have fallen asleep.”

She smiled at her, “This is your first time here?” She kept her eyes closed, “I made appointments for the models at work.” The young woman agreed, “Hard to get one here. Even with the boss.”

After the washing was done, she was led to an empty chair on the upper level. She then looks around the room, noticing that several young women have their hair cut short at sharp angles.

She looks down at the wet ends of her long hair. She started to touch them, feeling that this is the last time she will have her own hair. Unless she spoke up, the hairdresser could reconsider how her hair should look like.

Until she heard a voice, “Pet… I would never force you if you don’t want to.” She turns around to find him, Vidal Sassoon. The creator of those hairstyles.

He places his hands onto her shoulders, “Tell me what you didn’t want to change.” She kept her eyes closed, “Myself. I didn’t want to become like anyone else.”

“I know, Pet. You can still be yourself, the only thing I can give you is confidence. That is what I do for a living. Women and men who came out here ended up getting an extra spring in their step.”

Surprised that he didn’t force her to change herself, she felt more at ease. “I still want some length.”

He combed the hair toward the front, so he can work on the length. It was a seemingly slow process, at precise. She still felt the length at her shoulders. He kept her request, it was up to him to create the rest of the look. 

“I am doing something I think you might like.” She heard the snipping at the edge of her nose, more hair falling onto her lap. He did it a few more times. Brushing the remaining cut hair off her face. “You heard of Diana Rigg, right? Emma Peel from that Avengers telly show?... Now, you look exactly like her but with a full fringe.”

~:~

The friend saw her new look that evening, she was a bit shocked. She said the right compliment, “Imagine Tony’s face when he sees you.”

Since Tony wanted to see his young children to bed, he cannot leave Kensington Palace until after seven in the evening. He rode his motorbike to the flat, waiting to see her come out of the building…

Then, Tony accidentally drops the spare helmet onto the sidewalk. She ran over to him, so she could plant a quick kiss on his lips. 

Tony still has his mouth opened, “Be careful with that pretty head of yours.”

He rode her back to the photo studio for a quick date. Since Tony needed to head back home for a morning meeting. Tony uses the remaining amount of ice cream in the carton, enough for one bowl.

She was sitting down on the bed when he came in with the ice cream. He watches her taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Finding this very attractive.

“I am having some difficulties with this… The new hair bought you to a new level, but I hope the girl I felt the attraction with weeks ago is still there.”

It turns out that Tony likes her the way she is. “My boss forced me to change my hair.” Being playful, she made another spoonful of ice cream. So, she can feed Tony with it. “She should have told me first,” Tony said to her after she fed him. 

He looks at the alarm clock at the nightstand. They got only fifteen minutes to spare. Enough for a cigarette break. He reaches over for his jacket, and pulls out the carton from one of the pockets.

She watches him lighting it with ease. He took a few puffs, before he turned to her. Letting her watch him exhaling some smoke out of his mouth. “Do not change yourself for anyone else.”


	10. Chapter 10

She didn’t really speak to Tony after that night. She suspects that Tony was a bit disappointed. Not about her, of course. It was people who shouldn’t put a foot into their relationship.

The assistant told her that Tony asked about her a few times. That he tends to be in her work area during lunch break, in hope he can see her. She thought it was odd, expecting that he is busy with work.

She was busy at her desk, when the phone rang. She picked it up, to hear Tony’s voice. “Hey, did you miss me?”

She remains soft, “We didn’t get the chance to meet.” “That is going to change. My wife will be away with the kids this weekend. I told her I have to do some work.”

Knowing what Margaret does, she didn’t think it could happen. “She thinks you are seeing the same bird.” Tony was silent for a bit, “That is none of her business.”

He asked if he could take her to Hampstead Heath on Saturday afternoon. “I can teach you how to take photos.” She agreed to go with him. “It’s a date, my Lord.”

As always, he picked her up from the flat. Riding up north toward the park on a clear and sunny day. With a picnic basket and a blanket, they chose a spot under a tree to provide them shade.

She laughed when Tony pulled out a sizable bottle of champagne with two glasses. He then half grins at her, “Please don’t tell me you didn’t drink this before?”

She looks like she might nod her head. Tony was still in a humorous mood, “Do I have to teach you everything?”

With the two glasses of champagne, Tony also packed a cheese and grape platter. They divided it between the two of them.

Tony pops a grape into his mouth, “Tell me about your parents. Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

She did the same, “Mum lives with my older sister. Dad died after World War II.” He had to estimate what her age was at the time, “You were only a wee one.”

“I don’t remember him well or at all. But Mum says I am like him. He was a bit quiet but kind to others.”

At first, Tony didn’t want to add this. But he felt that she had to hear it from him. “My parents were divorced not long after I was born. They both got married to other people.” 

She moves closer to him, “Were you okay about it?” Tony has shrugged it off, “I was more concerned about my daily intake of sweets.”


	11. Chapter 11

Her mother was not impressed by her younger daughter’s new hair. “Your turn to gut the chicken.” Her mother still lives in the East End, all throughout her whole life. Never been out of the country. Not even for a holiday aboard.

Her niece came over to be with her aunt. “I watch you gut it!” 

It was their weekly Sunday dinner. Her older sister also agreed it was a change, “But you look good.”

Of course, her mother wanted to know if she was seeing a man. “You must have changed it for one.”

She shook her head, “I am seeing no one.” Her sister made a comment, “Her friend is the one seeing a man.”

Her mother started to disapprove, “She is only two years younger than you. I don’t see why that happened.”

Knowing that her mother can be so old fashioned, it was up to her sister to support her. “She wanted a career, Mama. She can start dating when she wants to.”

But she is aching to tell her about Tony. Just tell her one thing about him. They were washing the dishes together at the kitchen sink, “I made a friend.”

Her sister turns to her, “The photographer from the shoot?” She nodded her head, “He is kind and smart and very sweet…”

“Mama won’t approve. No daughter of hers will be with someone in the arts.” “Say the woman who puts us through elocution lessons.”

At that moment, her sister puts on a convincing posh accent. “I disapprove of this marriage.”

This made her laugh, possibly for the first time in the Sunday dinner. “Rehearsals for the local theatre group?”

Then, her niece came back with her rag doll. “Aunty, look!!!” She looked down and noticed something different about the doll. Her niece was seeking for her approval, “You made her a fringe.” It was an awful take on a fringe made with safety scissors. “I make her look like you!”


	12. Chapter 12

Tony came to her workplace for a meeting, but first… he asked her about her weekend. He chuckled to himself when she told him about the doll’s fringe. “My Sarah is too young to use safety scissors, so I have nothing to worry about.”

In case she was being rude, she asked him about his weekend. Tony shook his head, almost being modest. “A bit of a bore, I am afraid.” But he looks at her with one of his half grins and his shiny blue eyes, “You in for tonight then?”

She nodded her head. Tony was happy to see the results. “Good.”

When he left for the meeting, she went back to the paperwork. The moment the courier walks in with a parcel. “For the madam.” 

She reaches over to sign for it, “All done.” But the courier was not leaving anytime soon. “Was that Lord Snowdon?”

She nodded her head, “That is Lord Snowdon.” It turns out that the courier noticed their conversation. “Seems a bit friendly with you.” 

She had to look at him. Around the same age as her, but a bit boyish with floppy short brown hair and piercing green eyes. He seems kind but a bit talkative. She needed to keep it as a minimum. “He is a bit nice, I suppose.”

“Almost like flirting.” She soon felt a frown on her face, which the courier notices. He walks away from her desk while she sets the parcel aside. Fifteen minutes later, Tony was done with the meeting.

As a signal, Tony puts his hand onto her shoulder for a squeeze. Not afraid of showing his affections on her.

When they met at the flat, they got the place to themselves. The friend is out on a modeling assignment, in Paris. She shows Tony her room and was the first to kiss him on the lips. Wanting to tell him that she loves him and not afraid to show her affections on him.

Their lips move against each other. Heading over to the bed where Tony went on top of her. She brings him closer to her, wanting him to make love to her…

Tony couldn’t resist, he knew that she wanted him to do it. He does feel the same, but at that moment… he wanted her to see the truth. At least, partially. 

“You know… I cannot leave Margaret and my children.” In the mist of love, she listened to his words. It was true, especially in his position. But this love has to be more than sexual. It has to be. “You are the first person I have ever fallen in love with. And I know that you love me too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tony is in New York City for a three weeks long assignment, but he didn’t forget about her. She felt warmed when a postcard arrived at her desk. He wrote a short message on it: “Until we see each other again… T.” 

She showed it to her friend at their flat, “The Empire State Building… Good pick.” She received it back, “He didn’t have to…” But it was written on her face, “Your face was expecting it.”

She pretended to hide her face with the New York postcard. “I am going to put it next to yours.” A few days ago, she received a Paris postcard with the Eiffel Tower. “Just to boost your ego.”

It was true, one of the friend’s modeling assignments was posing against the iron metal frames of the Tower. 

Her friend was proud of herself, “The September issue of American Vogue.” 

As a kind gesture, the friend bought back several gifts. Including two bottles of perfumes. “You can get the one you like the most.”

She opened the bottle of the Chanel perfume, but it turns out that it wasn’t her type of scent. Her friend sighed to herself, “I only got it because it is iconic.”

But she much prefers the Dior perfume. She took a bit onto her wrists and her neck to make it last. Since they are going out on the town, her friend really wanted to give her a makeover. 

She started to tease the crown of her hair with a comb, before making a low ponytail. Securing it with one of the silk scarves she also got from Paris. And setting the hairdo with hairspray. “This is what the girls are wearing their hair there.”

Before she can do her makeup, their home telephone starts to ring. She took the receiver, and heard Tony’s voice at the other end. Actually being their first caller since the phone was recently installed. “Good… I thought I had missed you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Tony didn’t want anyone from Kensington Palace to pick him up from Heathrow Airport. He wanted his assistant to do that and drop him off there at the palace. 

When he arrives at his apartment, Tony can bring in his personal luggage while his assistant brings his camera equipment to the office. His plan was to have a cup of tea and go straight to bed but he was interrupted by a butler…

“Her royal highness wanted to see you.” Tony turns to him with a sharp tone of voice, “Tell her I will see her tomorrow.” But it was shown that it is a demand. “Have she been drinking?”

In the sitting room, there was Margaret on a loveseat with a drink and wearing one of her caftans. Tony went over there, and kissed her on the lips. There is already the smell of liquor from hours ago…

“Have you been drinking for long?” Margaret can see that he is becoming upset with her drinking, but she didn’t want to back down. “Since this afternoon.”

Tony becomes concerned, “Have the children seen you?” Margaret shook her head, “That is the only thing I kept your promise on.”

When it was time to leave for his bedroom, Margaret wanted to get the truth out of him. “Have you seen her yet?”

Speaking of the young woman, Tony turns to her. He does not like that tone of voice. “It is far too late now.” Before he could step out, Margaret was still bitter. “Don’t even think of calling her then…”

Out in the hallway, Tony kept the anger inside him. He wanted to let it out in front of her, but Margaret saw it as a sign of her winning. He wonders when their marriage becomes a contest on who can make each other mad the most…

Then, Margaret might have asked someone from Buckingham Palace on his expenses. Wondering if he had brought the young woman expensive gifts. He was being careful. The phone was brought on his work commissions. The assistant even called him that the phone was delivered and set up at the flat before she came back from work. 

Perhaps he will call her tomorrow… to her work phone, of course. Just to keep things secure.


	15. Chapter 15

She wanted to throw Tony a dinner party at the apartment. A small one with the four of them, but she needed to get it through with the assistant. Making sure that if it was something Tony can get through Margaret…

Of course, Tony told her yes. Suggesting a time and date Margaret wouldn’t be bothered with. The evening of, her friend made a comment. “Make sure to not poison him.” 

She turns to her friend, who was making the salad. “It is just pasta…” But she was a bit worried, “I hope he won’t notice the pasta was a bit hardened…”

It was nearly seven in the evening. The buzzer was ringing. She took off her apron, and smoothed out her dress with her fingers. She puts a strand of hair behind her ear as she walks over to the door.

When it was opened, there was Tony with one of his grins. Holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. For a moment, he looks over her shoulder. Just in case he was not caught, but there was no one who would suspect him of betraying his wife.

He was in relief, about to place a kiss onto her lips. She ended up humoring him, “Why did you take so long?”

She received the flowers and went to put them into a vase. The other two guests are already at the dining table. The friend was mixing the salad together, the assistant was offering Tony a glass of wine. “Or something stronger?”

Even though she was eating the dinner, she was also nervous. Tony was sitting beyond her left eye, slightly making an odd face as he took a bite of the pasta.

She couldn’t be able to lie at the moment, and so was Tony. She has to shield her eyes with her hands, “It is awful.” Tony tried his hardest, “It is a bit… hard to chew.”

To get through the disastrous dinner, the assistant made a suggestion. “Does anyone want to have a shot?”

Assuming that he meant hard liquor, she and her friend look at him in terror. Tony shook his head, “Not tonight.”

But he wanted to make it up to her. Noticing that she thinks this is a terrible idea. Making her feel insecure… and wondering if she was a right fit for him…

Tony moved himself closer to her side, “We can talk privately… now.” She nodded her head, and they both excused themselves from the table and into her bedroom.

There, Tony wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly as he could… “One disastrous dinner does not make me stop loving you.” Realizing that they needed to spend more time as a couple, making her feel more secure. “We can spend this weekend together at my house in the country. Just the two of us.”


	16. Chapter 16

Tony noticed that she packed only one overnight bag. He was in relief, “Thank you.” Since the country home is in Sussex, it is only a ninety minutes drive. They spent the time listening to the radio while giving each other soft glances. 

She noticed the country house when Tony drove up the driveway. “It is so quaint.” He turns off the engine, “It isn’t like anything else. It is mine.”

It was seen as a cottage with the sitting room and kitchen on the ground floor. The bathroom and the bedrooms are upstairs. Tony didn’t want her to do the heavy lifting. He grabbed their overnight bags and placed them into his bedroom.

It is a sign to show her that she isn’t like any other guest. She is his special guest. Tony then gave her a slight grin, “I will bring in the food and check on the firewood… You can explore the place if you want…”

She was put in charge of the lunch since Tony saw the lack of firewood in the shed. He rolls up his shirt sleeves and starts to chop up enough wood for the weekend. Twenty minutes later, he saw her coming up with a tray containing their lunch. 

As a presentation, she placed the tray onto a tree slump. In order to take the cover off. Tony places his sunglasses onto the top of his head, so he could make a certain glance at her efforts. “Beans on toast. No one can make it better than you.”

Since Tony still has to do more things, she needs to keep herself company. Like Tony suggested, she explored the cottage. In the bathroom, she noticed one of Tony’s projects. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings. She made a note to herself to ask him why…

“Why are your bathroom walls covered with newspaper clippings?” Tony pours themselves glasses of wine. He made them dinner in return for the lunch. He felt that she could handle the truth.

“Royal life isn’t like those fairy tales they show in films. They show the wedding at the end, not what happened after that.” Hearing this, she wonders if Tony is more of a realist or much more cynical.

“Did you ever want to get married?” She watches Tony shaking his head, “I didn’t want one. I got my career, I can have relationships if I ever fancy someone more.” He was then silent for a moment, “I only did it to please my mother and Margaret. But it turns out that what we have before stayed the same. There is no certain I will be close to my mother… As for Margaret, we have what she wanted… but there is no guarantee that it will ever last.” 

Then, he turns the table on her. “Do you want to get married?” She made a longing glance, “If the right person comes along.” Tony took a sip of his wine, he returned the glance back. He knew who that right person was. To her, it is him. 

“If I didn’t get married, I would definitely be like my Uncle Oliver.” She finds this a bit assuming, “Like what? Take photos at day, make love by night?”


	17. Chapter 17

She was awakened by the sunlight peeking through the curtains. She turns around to see Tony sleeping next to her on the bed. She looked into his peaceful face, like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep until he came back here. 

She reached her finger to touch down the edge of his nose. Wondering if the man is a heavy sleeper. Twice her finger went down his nose, he felt easy to the touch. “That is one way to wake me up.”

Since Tony is a morning person, he isn’t the kind who can sleep in. He kissed her twice on the lips before he got out of bed. “I’m going to make us breakfast... then, we can kiss some more.”

For the breakfast, Tony made coffee and used the remainder of the bread, beans, and tomatoes for the meal. When he got back, she was already getting dressed…

“What is going on?” It looks like she didn’t hear him. Tony had to make a comment: “I know you aren’t seeing another bloke.”

Knowing that is not the truth, she turns to him. “I forgot to tell my mum and sister. That I am going to be out here.”

Tony, who is almost about to lose his balance… places the tray onto the dresser. “If you call them now, they will think you are having an emergency.”

Not wanting to reveal their relationship, she has to be logical about this. Tony was right, he might have done this before. He gestures to her to come back to bed. “There is a cup of coffee waiting for you. Milk and two sugars.”

During breakfast, Tony told her to call her family before ten. Sometime after twelve, they can drive back to London. “What time does your family have Sunday roast?” 

“At three. Mama has to attend the evening service at six.” Hearing more about her family life, Tony smiled at her. “Is she the type of mum who attends church twice a day?” She nodded her head, “She thinks praying twice on Sunday helps me and my sister.”

By two in the afternoon, they were back in East London. Of course, there were bystanders who noticed the luxury car Tony was driving. Her sister was already out the front door. Waiting for her younger sister and her guest to arrive at the house.

Not to cause a scene, her sister was the first to speak once they got inside. After she made a curtsy to Tony. “I think they are wondering if you are turning into a moll.” The moment Tony heard that comment, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I believe your sister isn’t turning into a moll.” 

Then, the three of them heard the mother’s footsteps. “Your daughter is still sleeping…” But she stopped when she saw Tony. There was a moment of silence, before she made a curtsy to him. “Good afternoon, my Lord.”


	18. Chapter 18

Now, her mother wishes she has set out her best china on the table. Even though Tony didn’t mind her regular plates.

She gave him a plate of roast beef, potatoes, carrots, and some green vegetables none of them could recognize. Tony did his best to stomach it, “I think it is spinach.”

Her sister wanted to apologize. “I am sorry if this isn’t up to your standards.” But Tony didn’t want her to, “I have experienced your sister’s cooking twice… This is quite an improvement.”

They are surprised how considerate Tony is being. Even with the comment about her cooking. Her niece looks up to him from her high chair, “Want to see my dolly?”

The niece’s mother turns to her. “Lord Snowdon is a very busy man.” Seeing that the little girl could burst into tears, Tony didn’t want to bring anymore trouble. He moves his chair closer to her. Spoken in a soft tone of voice, “Is your dolly the one with the fringe?”

The niece went back to looking at him. How did he know about the dolly’s fringe? “Your aunty told me that you made it look like her.”

After dinner ended, there was agreement that Tony should see her dolly. Meanwhile… her mother and her aunty have to clean the dishes while their mother prepares for her church outing.

It turns out that her sister was already smitten, “He is so adorable.” She was surprised by her comment, “Well… please don’t tell him that. He is a bit modest about himself.”

She then added a comment, “Beside… you are married…” Her sister continues to wash the dishes, “My husband is in the Navy overseas…” But she had to admit the truth, “Tony is unfortunately, still a married man. To a woman who lives in a palace.”

Her sister can tell how much she loves him. And cares about him with all her heart. “Try to do your best with him. I don’t want to see yours… and his heart gets broken when this is all over.”

When the dishes were all drying off in the rack, Tony came back to the kitchen. Hopefully to get her attention… “I have to get going…”

She turns to him, “Can we wait a couple minutes? Mama is almost done.” Tony didn’t do much except to kiss her on the cheek. “We can.”

It was almost five in the evening when Tony drove her back to the apartment building. He grabbed her overnight bag and brought her to the door of her flat. There, she was hoping that he got her family’s approval…

“In case we get to see you again.” Tony mentally thought of his plans over the summer. Beside work, he didn’t have much free time to spend with her. He was suspecting that Margaret wanted him to join them at her family’s estates for their weekends…

“We have to see what I can do.” He puts his arms around her waist, so he can kiss her on the lips. “Your niece likes me by the way.”


	19. Chapter 19

Summer had arrived, and the weather was unpredictable. A few days of a heatwave followed by a few days of rain showers. This brought disappointment to the friend…

“We need a holiday… where there is no rain all the time.” She looks at her friend over breakfast, “The radio says that the rain is ending soon…”

She somehow saw her friend’s eyes rolling, “This is England.” It turns out that she thought about this plan for a while.

“I know my working schedule for the next three months. We can go on a holiday in August when you ask for some time off.” The friend then realized she wanted to take a part in this. Which makes it obvious to think about.

“You can ask Tony for places to visit.”

She made plans to call him in a few hours. She couldn’t reach him at his office. As he suggested, she hung up after two rings. Meaning that he was sitting nearby if it was answered or at the worst circumstances, the butler or Margaret could pick up and answer it. 

So, the next option was his car phone. Just in case he was on an assignment. He showed her the phone on the way to his country house. A rare car of the world, given by a famous actor friend of his. 

It was answered by the second ring. “Hey… how did you get this number?” Knowing that Tony was teasing her, she has to tease him back. “You gave me the number.” She could hear traffic in the background, she wonders if he is stuck there in the London streets. He was hoping that she was still there on the phone. “You are the first person who called this number this week.”

“Do you have any time to talk?,” she asked him. Hoping that he will say yes. “So far, I got ten minutes to spend in traffic… What is it then?” 

She told him that she and her friend are planning a holiday in August. Tony has figured it out, “You want my opinions on places?”

It was her answer, “Since you have been to most places…” “Europe could be easier on the budget.” That narrows it down by half, “My friend wants to lie down on a beach and drink cocktails. I want to look at buildings and visit museums.” 

Tony was quiet for a bit until he made a comment, “You becoming like me then.”


	20. Chapter 20

Tony never gets to see Peter Sellers much because of their work schedule, but they always make time to see each other when they are in the same country.

Peter was hosting another one of his parties, and Tony of course… went to one. Especially when Peter told Tony that he can stay with him overnight. At the parties, there are women, booze, and an assortment of recreational drugs. Tony has to pass on the drugs, and to Peter’s surprise: the women.

They finally spent a moment of time alone in one of the many rooms. Peter looks slightly worried, “This is unlike you… I saw a gorgeous black model sitting on your lap weeks ago… You were making negative signs when Margaret asked for you.”

Tony listened to his words while lighting one of his cigarettes. “I am not in the mood today.” Wondering what is going on, Peter moves toward him to get one of his own cigarettes lit. “Do you want me to get them out of here?”

He removed the cigarette from his lips. In order to exhale the smoke out. “Let them stay… I just need some time alone.”

Peter looks like he understood what he meant. He waited a few moments for the next question. “Is it your London bird?”

Tony kept his glance steady on him, “She is going to be on holiday tomorrow.” Peter nodded his head, “She's going to forget about you for an entire week… Never thought of you being this needy.”

His mood slightly shifted. Tony almost has the urge to place his cigarette stub onto his billiard table. Wanting to see how Peter would react if he ruins the surface of it. 

Hoping that Tony would not mess up his billiard table, Peter places the cigarette bowl toward him. “... But you are…” 

“You found out about Margaret’s affair… You are the one who has done it first.” Deep down, Tony felt it was true. “I was… Why does she have to choose one of our friends… Yet, she would never choose one without a title.” 

He then looks at Peter again, “Margaret likes you… but she would never choose…” It was Peter’s turn to have his mood slightly shift. “I thought I would be the one who can make fun of you… Not the other way around…”

They took their time to smoke, only for a few minutes. Until there was a knock on the door. The door was opened by one of Peter’s guests. “It is Princess Margaret on the phone.” Peter turns to Tony who was walking toward one of the windows. He is still not in the mood. Peter has to keep this going for their and everyone else’s sake. “I will come.”


	21. Chapter 21

When they left Heathrow Airport, it was still pouring rain. But when they arrived in the South of France, it was already sunny and a bit warm. That she has to take off her light sweater. 

It was already four in the afternoon when they arrived at the five star hotel. Either of them couldn’t afford to stay there for a week, but Tony offered to help. He has been there a few times before, and he knew the management well enough to secure them a room.

The room was already in her name. Even the concierge spoke to her in English since she couldn’t speak French that well. “You have a parcel waiting in your room.”

The bellhop leads them upstairs to a suite on the sixth floor. The moment she steps inside, she notices a large basket sitting on the table. She walked over there, and removed the plastic foil to find a bottle of wine and an assortment of fruit and local French cheese. 

She looks for the note card attached to it. She smiled to herself, it was sent by Tony. “Bonjour! Have a good holiday. You deserve it. T.” 

Once the bellhop left the suite, she was able to talk openly about who sent them the basket. “He has done so much for us…”

Meanwhile, the friend was tired and needed to get the sweat off her. “Well, he adores you… I needed to get out of these clothes.” 

They made dinner plans at seven in the evening. And for tomorrow, she has to do what her friend wants to do. While she can do what she wants to do every other day. 

The next morning, they have to get some lounge chairs at the pool before they get all taken by the other guests. They managed to get two chairs next to each other, and she had to watch her friend take off her kaftan to reveal a two piece bikini.

She was sure this caught the attention of several men nearby. She becomes a bit embarrassed. Underneath her own cover up was a simple one piece bathing suit. 

At first, she wanted to go back to the suite. But she knew she wasn’t able to. It is a bathing suit, suitable for the pool or at the beach. It does not matter what much skin she was showing. 

She started to take it off, in time for her friend to ask her. “Can you put the lotion on me?” She reaches for the sun tan lotion from her bag, and starts to rub it onto her shoulders and back.

Meanwhile, she noticed a young man in his twenties walking past them. She saw that he was smiling at her before he shifted his glance away from her. She couldn’t help but notice…

“Did you see that…” Shockingly, the friend didn't notice who she saw. “Who are you talking about?”


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, she was the first to wake up in the suite. She turns around to see her friend still asleep on the king sized bed. Maybe if she does this as quietly as possible, she can leave the room without disturbing her beauty sleep. 

It was nearly eight in the morning when she arrived at the front desk. The concierge notices her and speaks up, seeing that she is a special guest here at the hotel. "May I put your messages in my office until you come back?"

Realizing that this could be the first time someone asked her this question, she felt a bit uneasy as usual. But the concierge didn't want her to be uncomfortable, he knew how valuable privacy is to the hotel's guests. 

He wanted an answer, she had to be confident about it. "Oui, you can. Thank you."

When she got outside, she walked two blocks east to a small cafe that is already open. The hostess brought her to a table, before passing her a menu. She did her best attempt at French. She ordered herself a Bloody Mary.

It may be a bit early for it, and it was written on the menu. Plus, it is Tony's favorite drink. She wanted to bring a bit of him here on her holiday. 

When the Bloody Mary arrived, she heard someone speaking to her in English. "I never seen someone order a Bloody Mary this early before."

She turns around to find the man from the day before at the pool. Sitting at the next table with an orange drink in a flute glass. He gestured to the orange drink, "I will pretend I never saw it."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it is my friend's favourite drink." She watched him move closer to her. "The lady at the pool?"

He does remember them, she was not surprised. She shook her head, "No. A friend back in London."

It is a sign to continue the conversation. They let the time pass together. It turns out that she has developed a sophisticated taste in eggs. He couldn't help but notice her poached eggs. "You bought my scrambled eggs to shame." 

They each ate their breakfast. When it was time to pay for the meal, she was completely surprised that she learned that her breakfast is already paid for. 

"By whom?," she was about to ask until the man spoke up. "By me." She turns around and notices him reaching out to her with cash. "You may be an independent woman, which I like. But I would like to pay for you if you mind spending today with me." 

She couldn't believe it, even the words coming out of her mouth seemed a bit odd to hear. "Yes… I would mind…"


	23. Chapter 23

To return the favor, she invited him to have dinner with her and the friend for the next day. She was not sure why, but the friend seems a bit unimpressed about him.

Even though she was not rude to him, she has to be vocal about it in their suite. "I thought you love Tony!" This made her a bit uneasy, "I do… but you and everyone else told me I won't have a future with him unless he gets a divorce." 

For a moment, the friend realized what she meant. Feeling that the pair in question truly love each other, but it will not last in real life. Especially in their positions.

The friend soon remembers that this is a sensitive topic among them. "If you and Tony won't be together… it means what I have with my beau won't work either. And my career could be stale until I knew it."

Not wanting to make the conversation about herself, the friend puts her arms around the young woman. "I am not using Tony for my career. I just want you to know that."

They spent the rest of their holiday together. The friend even joined her for a trip to see some photographs at a museum. She noticed how much the young woman has developed during the past few months. "You got the Tony eye now. I can see…"

When it was time to go back for London, she received the young man's contact information. She found out that he also lives in London and works as a trainee curator for a museum. The friend has turned amused. "A mini Tony." 

The assistant photographer picked them up from Heathrow and drove them back to their flat. "Tony missed you." She was not even surprised, "When does he want to see me?"

He is still at the wheel, "He will call you tonight." At the front seat, the friend moved over to her beau. "She spent time with a nice young man during our holiday. He is basically a mini Tony."

She could tell in his tone of voice. Tony would find this also amusing, or to make himself slightly jealous. "It depends on what he thinks of him."


	24. Chapter 24

Tony called her that night, but it was for a brief moment. “Sarah has fallen ill. Their nanny is giving me the silent treatment… Margaret is nowhere to be found…” Hearing that Tony has got his hands full, she didn’t make a fuss over this.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” She could imagine Tony slowly grinning at her, “Me too. I can pick you up after work tomorrow. If I don’t catch whatever Sarah is having…” 

The next day at five in the evening, she founded Tony on his motorbike outside the office building. Wearing his helmet, turning on the engine loud as possible which might have frightened a group of bystanders. 

She is being careful with him in case he caught an illness. She ended up kissing him on the cheek. Tony couldn’t help it but be amused. “Oh shucks.” 

He drove her back to his photography studio. But the first thing they did together wasn’t dinner, it was something more exciting.

They were lying down on the floor together. It was cool and a bit damp there, unlike the sudden heat wave outside.

Tony looked at her, the upper part of her body was fully exposed. She was or was not aware of it. “I wish I took a photo of you months ago.” She still has her eyes closed, “I wouldn’t have let you.” 

He reaches over for his cane to get himself up. “That is true. I wouldn’t get the chance to deflower you.” 

He walks over to his bag for the camera. Once it is in his hands, Tony sets it up. Going back down again, crawling back to her. In an instance, he took a photo. Because she still got her eyes closed and looked quite peaceful.

“Once I get it developed, you can have it for safekeeping. You can show it to some people, if you like. Who won't be offended by it. Like that man you met in France…”

Then, she immediately opened her eyes to find Tony’s blue eyes staring at her. She couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or not. But he is clearly trying to not hurt her and himself. “I understand. We won’t last that long if you still think about him some time from now.”

Hearing his words, she soon felt it was a step toward the end of their relationship. But they still love each other, and do not want this to end so quickly. 

She reaches her arm over to Tony, and pulls him down for a kiss on the lips. They kissed for a few moments before Tony put his tongue into her mouth. Making the bond stronger than ever before.


	25. Chapter 25

Since the Aberfan news appears on the radio at 10:30 in the morning, she kept a close ear at the news. Just like everyone else at the office. Twenty minutes later, she received a phone call. It was from her sister, “Mama wants you to stay the weekend with us. You can pack what you need, be there in time for supper.” 

When she arrived at the house, she found her sister holding her daughter close to her heart. Her mother was making beans on toast since none of them have the stomach for a full meal. Her sister turns to her, “Have Tony spoken to you?”

She nodded her head, “He left me a message. He told me that we can see each other as soon as he can.”

Her mother being born and bred in one place, can understand how Tony would feel… “He and everyone else will be in my prayers.”

The weekend was for family. When she wasn’t in her mother’s arms, the niece was playing with her dolly or wanting her aunt to read her picture books. They cannot find a way to explain to her what was happening there. They can see her ears peek up when she hears his name on the radio.

“That where he went?” They all nodded their heads. “Lord Snowdon is helping them out.”

On Sunday morning, she received a phone call from her boss at the office. “This was listed as your emergency number. The thing is that we are closing the office on Monday. So, we can show our respect for them.” 

She decided to go back to the apartment on Sunday evening. Promising her sister and mother that she will come back the next day. That is when she received the phone call from him. “Hey, it is me. Did you get the day off tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I promise my family I will come back then.” Tony thought for a moment, “How is the little one doing?” She thinks about her niece, how she was feeling all weekend. “She heard your name on the radio. She asked about you. We told her that you were helping them out.”

Then, Tony took a few moments to think over what he heard. “You are right…” He sighed for a number of seconds… “I think it is too soon to see each other. We need time to think things over. But I will try to call you when the moment is right. You are not the only person I thought about these past few days.”


	26. Chapter 26

Tony called her a week later at the office, “Can I see you during your lunch break?” At the park, she notices Tony sitting down on a bench. His hair slightly coiffed while wearing a brown suede jacket. She walked over there and sat down next to him.

She gave him one of the coffee cups. “I nicked these from work.” Tony turned to her and gave her the soften look in his blue eyes. The eyes that made him wonder why he loves her in the first place. He received one from her hand, “Thanks.”

They then sat down together while drinking their coffee. It is almost November. The leaves are changing colors with some of them already covering the grass in the park. After a few moments, Tony was the first to speak.

“Margaret and I… are trying to work on our marriage.” Hearing his words, she turns to him. It felt like the two of them were thinking of the same thing. “Did she want something from you?” 

“She wants me to end our... thing with you.” She looks like she could understand, Tony hopes. But he couldn’t make this the final decision. “She shouldn’t tell me which people I should hang out with. Even those I have snogged a number of times…”

She soon felt Tony reaching for her hand. “I told her I will file for divorce if she does that to me. Thinking how much that will hurt her family. Not having someone to deal with her problems, who will be there when she falls down.”

He looks at her again, “It may sound like a threat. But I felt like I was telling her the truth… I told her to think it over yesterday. I haven’t heard a word from her since.”

Seeing that Tony is aching for whether or not his marriage could be saved… It made her heart want to help him. She reaches her hands over to his face. Cupping her hands under his jaw. Pulling him toward her, almost like wanting to give him a kiss on the lips…

It was attempting to do so. Wanting Tony to understand how she was feeling about him. That this is not the last time they will ever spend time together.

“You should do something that is right for the both of you. A marriage is about the needs for both. Not you or she alone.”

Hearing her words, Tony made a glance at her with his face. Which is turning sly within each moment of time. “May I get a kiss before we go our separate ways?”


	27. Chapter 27

When Tony invited her to spend the weekend with him at Old House, she bought him a present. It was already gift wrapped like a present. Tony couldn’t help but be humorous. “It is too early to be Christmas.” 

He unwrapped it, to find a puzzle box. A one thousand piece puzzle box. It made Tony a bit confused, “Do I look like a puzzle type of person?”

She had to explain, “Mama got this for her birthday days ago. She couldn’t understand why. She says that she does not have time for it.” But it turns out that her mother thought of him in mind. “So, she told me to give it to you...”

They decided to do the puzzle after dinner. After the kitchen table was clean and clear out, it turns out that Tony knows how to do a puzzle. “Let’s do the borders first.”

They look for any pieces that could resemble a part of the border. Nearly some time later, the borders are done but there are still many more to go.

Tony tried to figure out their next move. “This will take days to finish.” She looks up to him, “Are you planning to stay here until you are done?”

“Since I don’t have upcoming projects.” He then returned the glance, “I can buy you a train ticket back if you want me to.”

For her, she has to return back to London. It was for work, her family knows about their weekend together. “Please don’t bother us. We are used to it,” her sister said to her over the phone. As a joke. 

But it leads to an important question, “Would Margaret ever care about you being gone?”

~:~

Tony barely sees his brother-in-law, Philip except for family events and royal engagements. They spoke over the phone early in the morning. They agreed to meet for dinner at the restaurant where Philip has his club meetings tomorrow night. 

Luckily, Philip was able to secure a private room for two. Over glasses of scotch, Tony asked Philip a question. “I need a favor from you.”

“For your lady friend.” Of course, Margaret made a passing comment about her to Elizabeth. Who passed it onto Philip. But he does not make it sound so madding. Philip made a dry witted comment, “I am not covering for you again.”

Tony made a long glance at him before taking a sip of his scotch glass. “I need your Navy connections. Her brother-in-law is stationed in the Caribbean, and the family haven’t seen him since last Christmas…”


	28. Chapter 28

Even though they ended the sexual side of their relationship, Tony still sees her as a friend. He called her at the office, “Have your sister heard the news?” 

He asked her about her brother-in-law being granted holiday leave. “She cried for like ten minutes… But thank you for all your help. My family still loves you.”

This made Tony laugh, “My in-laws did all the work. I am just the messenger.” Realizing that the Queen and her husband knows about her, she almost felt like she was fainting. But she stopped herself. “Mama is still a royalist.”

The next time she actually saw Tony, it was at the office Christmas party. Of course, there are models and some of them seem to make a move on him. But he gently ignored them, “I am here to see a friend.”

There are frowns on their faces when he walks over to greet her with two kisses on the cheeks “Happy Christmas.” She was happy to see him. He still looks good with his shining blue eyes and dashing smile… It felt like what they had months ago, but she had to break it down…

"I bought a date here.” Tony seems to keep his cool but the blue eyes seem to lose the shine. “Any chance I may meet him?” 

It was the young man she met on holiday in France. They reconnected three weeks ago, and they went on a few dates. She liked him well enough to invite him as her plus one.

She managed to find him from the crowds, and made introductions. “This is my friend, Lord Snowdon.”

Immediately, the young man grew starstrucked. “My god…” But Tony remains his lovely self. “Please call me Tony.”

They spent ten minutes having a conversation between the two of them. Tony asked him about his work at the museum. They talked about the latest exhibit, something that felt alien to her. Tony can see it on her face.

He made a chuckle, “I may have to see it again.” He turns to her with one of his smiles, “If you mind joining me…”

Then, her boss came over. “Darling, I still need you.” Tony went back to being charming yet professional. “After I sign this young man an autograph.”

Once they went their separate ways, the young man is still starstrucked. “You never told me about Lord Snowdon… Tony, I mean.” She spoke to him while they looked for another bottle of champagne, “I don’t want to brag…”

When they found one, the young man patted his hand onto his back trouser pocket. “I will never forget this.” It contains a paper napkin written by Tony. “Take care of my girl for me… T. Snowdon.”


	29. Chapter 29

Tony still remains a part of her life. When she got engaged to get married, Tony was the first person to find out apart from her family. But it turns out that Tony knew about the proposal…

“He asked me for ring advice.... It was adorable.”

Desperate measures were put upon Tony from Margaret. She thought they were still seeing each other. Wanting Tony to not be alone with her. Not knowing that he sometimes invited the couple for dinner at restaurants. Even introduced them to a few trusted friends at Old House. 

One weekend, Tony held a small get-together in honor of the engaged couple. Peter Sellers looked at the engagement ring. “The ring is a Snowdon masterpiece.” 

She couldn’t help herself, “I don’t think he got the time for it.” Knowing how modest the both of them are, Peter couldn’t help but agree. “He cares about you very much. Between mine and his marriages, you are our safe bet.”

They made a glance over at Tony who was grilling sausages for the guests. They soon notice a young woman with blonde hair at his side. Showing off her long legs in a mini skirt. 

She looks at her, being attached to Tony a bit too much. Peter whispered into her ear, “Someone better pull Jackie away before he burns our dinner.” 

She heard of Jackie before, but not from what Tony spoke of. Peter felt the need to explain the latest bird. “Her parents are good friends.”

She shook her head at the thought, “He deserves better. Not the daughter of good friends.” She was hoping that something else would distract Jackie. Tony turned to her, and whispered into her ear a bit. They watch Jackie walking away and into the backdoor. “Now, let him finish grilling.”

When the food was finished, she and her fiance sat down on the left side of Tony. Peter sat down at the other end while Jackie sat down at the right side with another guest.

Before they could eat, Tony stood up to make a speech. Unconsciously holding his hand steady onto her shoulder. From the other side, Jackie looks like she was a bit disappointed. “To my dear friend and the man who deserves her. Let’s hope their happiness lasts longer than either mine or Peter’s.” 

Of course, Peter Sellers took the spotlight back to him. “To the dear friend and Tony’s clone!”


	30. Chapter 30

She wanted Tony to be an usher at her wedding, but he wanted something low key. Something that will keep him away from the spotlight. Her spotlight, “I don’t want to take the attention away from you. For once.”

So, he came as a guest. With his camera. He took photos after the ceremony and at the reception. He even took her niece to the dance floor, letting her stand on his toes to help keep his balance.

After that, she noticed that his marriage to Margaret continued to fall apart. By the time she had her first daughter, Tony ended his affair with Jackie. He sent her flowers when she was born at the hospital, and went to visit them at their apartment weeks later.

The moment he holds her baby in his arms, Tony was amazed by how little she was. “I just met people who are a lot bigger than you.” She knew that he was talking about his latest project, something he has mentioned to her over the phone. 

This is what his life is like now. He ended a serious relationship, his marriage has not been going smoothly, and he is now focused on his work. She wonders if Tony will ever find happiness in his personal life…

By the time she had her second daughter, Tony was seeing his assistant. Lucy was her name. She only met his new lover once. Tony spotted her on the high street months earlier. He knew she was expecting another child, but this was the first time he had seen her in public.

“Oh gosh, look at you! Do you need a ride home?” There was Lucy at the front seat, wondering if she was one of Tony’s former lovers. Tony almost has to correct her, “She was…”

Years later, she got another call from Tony. There was a serious tone in his voice. After a bit of silence, “May I see you at our spot? If you remember where it was?” 

She knows why he wanted to see her. She saw what happened in the papers. He couldn’t see Lucy or anyone else involved in the scandal. He needed to see someone who was not a part of that circle.

When she saw him for the first time at the park bench, he was still the man as before. But has grown more heartbroken.

She sat down next to him, and pointed her knees toward him. To show him that she will support him no matter what. After a few moments, Tony turned to her with the softest smile he could give her.

Things have changed on his face. It was a sign of age. Lines have slightly deepened around his eyes, forehead, and mouth. But he looks like the same man she knew when he smiles at her. “Thanks for seeing me.”


End file.
